


Just blame it all on Valentine

by Misaki_0415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Early Valentine's Day fic because Valentine's Day is coming up, Also Lev: teased and touched Yaku intimately not even 3 minutes ago, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu-freeform, Lev your Yaku demands attention give it to him, Lev: I'm not going to do anything to you, LevYaku-Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Sad Yaku because Lev barely hugged him in the past week, Smut, Yaku decides to blame everything on the chocolate, but I'm posting it before I forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: When Lev bought a box of alcoholic chocolates home, Yaku decided to use them as an excuse for his bubbling desires, which were driven by the loneliness he had suffered from the past week.Except there was a secret ingredient he was (sadly) unaware of: an aphrodisiac—tropical almonds.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Just blame it all on Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuwu/gifts).



> I hope you like this surprise ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )

“U...Uwah...This is...absolutely the worst...” 

Yaku whimpered as he curled up into a ball on the couch, flinching at the slightest sensation of the breeze grazing his skin. His unfocused gaze quickly turned hostile as his eyes landed on Lev, who immediately took a few steps backwards with his hands held up in surrender.

“Y-Yaku-san, I didn’t do anything wrong!” The pale man stammered. “Stop glaring at me!”

“Who the heck would leave such a dangerous thing lying around?!” Yaku hissed as he pointed to the ominous-looking...box of chocolates on the table. The box was half opened with a dozen empty slots, indicating where the missing pieces of chocolate used to be.

“I thought it was just chocolate! Someone gave this to me saying it was for Valentine’s day; how would I have known you’d end up like this?” Lev whined in protest. “Though fortunately I didn’t eat one on the spo —OW!”

“Fix this mess, dumbass!” Yaku huffed as he hurled a cushion at Lev’s face. “I was just hungry, I didn’t ask to be pranked in your place!”

“Y-Yaku-san, so cruel...”

Lev pouted and quickly used the lid of the chocolate box as a shield before another cushion could hit him in the face, the list of ingredients immediately catching his attention. 

“A-Ah, it says the chocolate contains shochu...” Lev winced as a soft impact struck his stomach, though not forceful enough to inflict any damage. “Yaku-san, you’re a lightweight, aren’t you?”

“Shut up!!” 

“A-Alright, calm down...I’ll bring you to your room and tuck you in so you can get some rest.”

“W-Wait!” Yaku frantically scooted a bit further away as Lev started to walk towards him. “You idiot, stop walking!”

“Huh? But if I don’t come close to you, I can’t carry you—”

“Hngh!”

_ E-Eh? _

__ “Y-Yaku-san?” Not sure whether he should move or not, Lev froze in his position with his outstretched arms hanging midair. He stared at Yaku, whose hand instantly flew to his mouth to muffle a cry.

_ Could it be? Oh no, is Yaku-san hurt?! _

__ “Where does it hurt? Wait, don’t move...”

“Dumbass, listen to me! I told you—” As if muffling his cries, Yaku clamped his hand over his mouth even tighter. Lev gently traced the shaking man’s skin, careful not to accidentally hurt him. However...

“Did I miss a spot? I don’t see any injuries...” Lev sighed and softly poked Yaku’s legs, unaware of the situation he had put his boyfriend in. Every spot the oblivious young man swept past with his long, slender fingers, the brunet’s skin would throb and heat up for some reason. It was getting more and more unbearable with every passing second, and chewing on his lips wasn’t enough to make this feeling  _ (pleasure?) _ tolerable anymore.

“Yaku-san?”

Lev peered into his face worriedly, unconsciously pressing onto Yaku’s thighs. 

“...”

“?”

“STUPID LEV STUPID STUPID I TOLD YOU TO STOP BUT YOU NEVER! LISTEN! TO! ME!!!” However, no matter how hard he kicked or how much force he put into his fists, Lev barely budged. The willowy frame watched in slight amusement as his demonic senpai thumped on his chest—his attacks were even weaker than a toddler throwing a fit. 

“Don’t laugh! Ugh, I’m going to kill you when I sober up!!!”

“Eh? Don’t kill me please!! I love youuuu!” Reflexively, Lev reached out and wrapped his arms around the fidgety young man. Then he quickly realized what was wrong with Yaku: he wasn’t in pain or anything of the sort, he was—

“S-Stop...touching...me...”

_ W-What is this? Yaku-san...why do you have to be so adorable?? Oh no, I don’t think my heart can take it!! (⺣ O ⺣)♡ _

“Y-Yaku-san, please don’t kill me tomorrow...” With trembling fingertips, Lev reached out and trailed along Yaku’s collarbones, slowly inching upwards to tilt his chin up. Breathy gasps slipped out of the flushed man’s lips, his eyes gradually losing focus. Though Lev was barely doing anything to him, in such a state it was enough to push him over the edge.

_ Ugh...I’m burning up... _

__ “H-Haiba...” A name he barely used to address the surprised young man echoed in the living room softly, accompanying his ragged breathing. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Lev’s neck, pulling him in closer and anticipating to melt in complete ecstasy. But it never came—Lev had placed a finger between their lips before they could meet.

“Wait...”

“Hah? What are you on about? You can’t leave me in a mess and then tell me to wait...” Obviously already out of control, Yaku smiled lazily as he used his weight to push Lev down, his lips making their way to god knows where. 

“Morisuke!” Lev carefully lifted up the pouting libero, thankful that his arms were long enough to keep his boyfriend’s flailing arms away from his face. “Just minutes ago you were telling me to not touch you, and now you’re pinning me down on the couch...”

“You don’t love me anymore do you...”

“I don’t want to do anything to you while you’re like this,” Lev hushed his lover with a small kiss on the forehead. “I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

“Nnngh...aren’t you being all mature now, hehe...” 

Lev exhaled and stood up to carry Yaku to their bedroom, his lips curling up into a small, tender smile. Although he wished he hadn’t brought the box of chocolate back home, a small part of him was happy to see a new side of Yaku. Yet—

_ Yaku-san definitely cannot go out to drink if I’m not with him. What if the people he’s drinking with see him like this and fall in love with him because he’s too cute?! I mustn’t allow that!!!ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ _

__ “Huff...huh?” After letting the small figure down on the bed, Lev was about to turn and leave when he felt a hard tug on his sleeve, causing him to fall onto the heap of sheets. 

“Don’t go...” Yaku mumbled as he fumbled with the buttons. “Why is it so hot anyways? Did you turn off the air con again, you stupid skyscraper?!”

“Eep! It’s on, I swear!” Lev closed his eyes reflexively as Yaku flung his shirt onto his boyfriend’s face. The soft fabric fell onto the mattress with a light  _ fwump _ , revealing a shirtless Yaku leaning against the headboard fanning himself. A mad shade of blush spread across Lev’s cheeks, his eyes unable to tear away from the seductive, slender build in front of him. 

_ Goddamnit...Stop making things difficult for me, Morisuke... _

__ “Morisuke, I warned you...” Lev muttered under his breath, his grip on the sheets tightening. “Seriously, please  _ please please  _ don’t kill me tomorrow...”

“Hah? What are you—Hngh!!” 

Sweet moans of pleasure slipped out of Yaku’s lips as Lev pounced on him, his mouth and fingers aiming for his bare chest, adoringly fondling and sucking on the pale pink cherry nips sticking out. A shock ran through the small figure, sending electric jolts spreading through his nerves and circulating around his whole body. 

_ Maybe it’s the liquor...Maybe I’m just a heckin lightweight...or maybe I’m just stupid...Ah...I don’t know anymore... _

__ Perhaps he wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk, but his desires raged in him, begging to be let out. His shoulders twitched as Lev’s hand slid south, his back arching in response. He drowned in the luscious hues of the sunny forest, his reflection flickering in his lover’s viridescent eyes as their lips met and melted into one. 

“Hah...Nngh...Behemoth...”

“Hey, don’t close your eyes. Look at me...” Lev whispered and lovingly swept his lover’s chestnut-brown locks out of the way as Yaku’s eyes fluttered open, the metaphorical hearts in his eyes nearly visible to the naked eye.

“So...demanding...Shut up already...” 

The middle blocker’s lips slightly parted only to replace his words with a lascivious smile, his hand clumsily reaching for the bottle of lube kept in the bedside drawer. It was a short break while waiting for Lev to prep, but it was enough for Yaku to catch his breath before inhaling sharply.

_ A-Ah, ah! His fingers...My brain is going to turn into mush... _

__ As if distracting him, Lev delved into his mouth before pushing his fingers all the way in, their kiss devouring his cries. The bed creaked under their weight and movement, but neither of them could care less right now—every sweet spot he hit, a part of Yaku melted in rapture. His body responded by shuddering and twitching, and he couldn’t control the love-juice oozing from his hole either. Every internal organ was screaming and hollering out his love for Lev, demanding for more. 

“Put it in...” He rarely hurried Lev, but today he felt impatient. Very, very impatient. 

“I don’t want to hurt you...” Lev murmured as he fondly stroked his lover’s thighs. “Are you sure?”

“Shut up and put it in...so noisy...”

“Heh...you’re the demanding one here.” Lev tenderly rubbed his schlong against the impatient man’s buttcheeks, ignoring the fact it was already quivering in eagerness. “Hold on, I’ll just make sure one last time you’re ready...”

“Geez, I’m not going to break...” Yaku huffed and scowled. “Stop treating me like I’m something fragile!”

“You’re someone precious to me, of course I have to be careful.” Leaning in to silence the pouting man on the lips, he slowly put it in, making sure he was not tearing his partner apart. 

“Hngh...Lev...Lev...!”

With every thrust, their hips moved rhythmically as they slammed against the mattress with solid thumps. Like a mother holding onto her newborn child, Lev held Yaku in his arms carefully as he ran his long fingers through pale brown tufts. Every now and then he would drop affectionate kisses on his forehead, sometimes on his cheeks and sometimes on his neck, showering him with even more affection the libero’s small build could handle. 

_ H-Hah, I’m hearing sirens in my head...I can’t think anymore... _

__ Yaku could only hear a shrill, persistent drilling reverberate in his eardrums, his screams of pleasure nearly inaudible if not overlaid; and though he would never admit it, he had actually  _ longed  _ for this. Which was weird, because he never considered himself the ‘clingy’ or ‘lustful’ type. 

_ It’s all this beanpole’s fault...acting like some kind of saint for the past week...Grrr, even getting a hug was so hard! You’d think his hugs were worth bricks of gold or something... _

__ He could have blamed it on whatever was keeping Lev away from him: academic responsibilities, volleyball practice or those darn notifications that kept his lover glued to the phone—but no, he found a better victim to blame it on. Something that allowed him to hide the fact that he was irritated and jealous.

_ ‘If I suddenly act different or blush without holding back, I can blame it all on the liquor, right?’  _ Such thoughts may or may not have crossed his mind when he noticed the box of alcoholic chocolates Lev had brought home. Likewise, he may or may not have shoved a dozen of chocolates containing shochu down his throat just to get himself slightly drunk so it would at least seem semi-realistic.

The only problem was—he had, unfortunately, not only underestimated how much of a lightweight he was, but a suspicion also came to mind.

_ The box of chocolates...are they tampered with? Ugh...Nothing’s coming to my mind...I can’t think like this! _

__ Something felt off—but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

_ When did chocolate have a sour aftertaste?  _

__ The forgotten chocolate box sat on the table outside quietly, the words ‘Tropical Almond’ clearly written on the ingredients list. Alas, when Yaku read the ingredients list, he had no idea tropical almonds were a kind of aphrodisiac. It was simply a coincidence that the tropical almonds made his already raging desires boil even more vigorously.

“Ha...Lev...I love you so much...” His toes curled up unconsciously, unfurling all his senses as the burning heat devoured him. Never mind thinking straight, nothing was coming to his mind—absolutely nothing. To be honest, he wasn’t even that woozy at first, but it seemed like the alcohol had sunk in as the second hand tiptoed away from the minute hand only to reunite for a mere second before slipping away again. Not only had the liquor made his act at least semi-realistic, it had also made him way too vulnerable to sexual arousal—not that he was complaining. 

“Morisuke...Hah...you really...drive me insane...” Lev’s lips curled up devilishly to resemble a Cheshire cat’s grin, and his slender frame was wildly sexy to the libero’s eyes. “I love you too...A lot more than I could ever tell you...”

“Can you...spend more time...with me...please...?” What was supposedly meant to stay a secret came out as frustrated pleas, conveying the loneliness he felt when Lev felt so far away from his grasp. “I know you’re busy, but—”

_ Ding! _

__ He paused and looked at the gadget poking out from the heap of clothing lying on the mattress, almost dismayed by the interruption. Averting his gaze sadly, he watched from the corner of his eyes as Lev slowly moved away from him and reached for his phone—

_ Click. _

__ “There. I turned it off.” Lev gave Yaku a warm smile as he plopped down on the mattress beside him, wrapping one arm around his small build to pull him in for an embrace. His silver strands fell out of place as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, replacing his pout with a satisfied smile. “No matter when or what, you’ll always be my top priority. You know that, right?”

“Stop making yourself so irresistible and precious...Hic...”

“I know I said I’d do anything for you, but that’s a bit difficult.”

“Heh...Dumbass...” His chestnut locks ticked Lev’s bare skin as he nuzzled his chest, comfortably snuggling close to his lover. “Confident, much?”

Lev didn’t respond; instead he buried his face in Yaku’s curls, drowning in the sweet fragrance: a mix of familiar cologne and minty fresh shampoo. Yaku relaxed his tense fists when he felt distinctive long fingers wrap around them, allowing their hands to intertwine as they shared a gentle n ibble on the lips before losing themselves in each other’s warmth. 

Maybe it was time that had frozen, but the flutter in their hearts only intensified. As their kiss deepened, Yaku could only barely focus on anything as Lev invaded all his senses. His mesmerizing eyes, his seductive lips, even his weirdly long limbs and build (that somehow) didn’t make him conscious about his own height. If anything, his hugs made him feel safe to hide in, and his broad back seemed to shelter him whenever he curled up in Lev’s arms.

If anything...Lev was the only one who could make him like this, the only one who made him feel safe, the only one he wished to share a future with—the only one he could ever love. No one else—absolutely no one else could replace this dumbass even if they tried to. Lev was simply too special, too irreplaceable. 

Too invaluable to let go.

“Thank you...” Yaku whispered softly between ragged breaths with the most genuine, blissful smile on his lips. “I’m glad you chose the volleyball team instead of the basketball team or something like that. With your physical build, you could have chosen anything...”

“Well...” Lev chuckled lightly as he tousled Yaku’s cappuccino tufts, his eyes twinkling in adoration.

“I’m just glad I made it in time to join the team before you graduated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Lev bought the chocolates himself as a gift for Yaku and God made him choose the alcoholic ones that contained aphrodisiac :D  
> (But seriously, thank you for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day! <3)


End file.
